


The Time Of The Wolf

by ruric



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: Apparently if you spend enough time on fic prompt comms you end up filling your own prompts! Written for my own 2010 prompt: True Blood, Eric/Alcide, blood!
Relationships: Alcide Herveaux/Eric Northman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2010





	The Time Of The Wolf

Most vampires mock and despise the weres. They revile their animalistic nature, the intensity and power of their emotions, the dangerous swing from controlled to feral. Vampire humor is full of taunts about their smell. But Eric isn't most vampires and Alcide is not exactly the most common of weres.

Everything about Alcide reminds Eric of home.

He’s tall, even for a were, broad and strong and his bones carry a hell of a lot of muscle. He’s built like the men Eric grew up around and trained with. Alcide’s eyes are the soft brown of autumn leaves and when he comes to Eric’s bed he brings the scent of green living things with him - of trees and grass, flowers caught underfoot that remind Eric of a time when humanity hadn’t yet managed to pollute the world so very thoroughly.

His body is warm - weres run hot, all that shapechanging taking a toll on a once human form. Eric knows the expanse of tanned skin bears the warmth of the sun, the pulse of hot red blood running beneath the skin enough to chase the chill from Eric’s bones.

Most vampires treat the wolves like glorified dogs, trained to come to their master’s call, kicked to the curb when they’re no longer wanted. Eric through he's travelled far and seen much, was born in a different time. He was raised on the legends of Sköll and Hati chasing the sun and moon across the sky until Ragnarök, he was raised on the tales of the vargǫld, the wolf age, when Fenrir will break free from his bonds and kill Odin. Eric has respect for this man, this were, not just because of the legends of his childhood but because he's seen how Alcide acts, seen the honor at the core of the man.

Eric's bed is large, his sheets are black silk and he’s not unaware of the cliché, nor of the fact that Alcide, naked, sprawls there as if he owns it.

Today has been long and trying and truth be told Eric is tired of the Machiavellian nature of vampire politics. He's tired of the bleated whining of the human and vampire allies he's trying to protect.

He stalks to the foot of the bed, his fingers tearing at the material of his shirt, stripping it from his skin.

Alcide scowls at him, chin tipping up slightly as he breathes in. Instinctive reaction Eric knows, vampire scent telegraphs little indication of their intended actions. He strolls to the bed, gaze never leaving Alcide’s, conscious of the steadily increasing thrum of the were’s heatbeat and pulse. The corners of Alcide’s lips twitch, the feral grin sent his way revealing a flash of white teeth and Eric sees the subtle shift as Alcide’s muscles relax a little.

Eric moves faster than he knows Alcide can track, knees bracketing Alcide's hips, his fingers pushing Alcide's shoulders back down into silk. He noses behind Alcide's ear, smelling sunshine and grass and summer. There'd a pulse beating just below Eric's mouth and he presses his lips to it, licks once feeling it flutter under his tongue. He smells the adrenalin released but for once Alcide surrenders without a fight. Alcide tips his chin to the side, a hand sliding into Eric's hair pushing his mouth down. Eric's fangs slide out in response, pressing down through skin and muscle until hot blood fills his mouth and spills down his throat. Aclide groans rocking his hips up into Eric's and Eric forgets everything except blood and skin and bone and the feel of Aclide under his hands.

Much later Eric wakes to find his nose buried in soft warm fur and the thump of the wolf's heart is steady under his hand.


End file.
